20 Kisses: Charley and Johnny
by general zargon
Summary: Just a little something I wrote to clear out a few plot bunnies. Anyway, the title pretty much says it all, so please read and enjoy!


**Reason:**

Charley never told Rayflo the real reason for his little attacks; instead whenever it looked like his master would ask, the mercenary always found very enjoyable ways to distract the elder vampire.

**Winter:**

Rayflo hated winter, simply because the cold weather meant that his Cherry covered up more than usual.

**Diet:**

"Cherry, the only thing you eat is my blood, so what's this nonsense about going on a diet?!"

**Sweat:**

"Master, please give me back my shirt."

"Sorry, no can do Cherry."

"Why not?"

"Because you look really hot when you're topless and covered in sweat."

"…Fine, I'll go get another one." A loud _THUD_ as Rayflo tackled him.

Charley stayed topless for a long time after that, and he didn't mind one bit.

**Annoy:**

Rayflo loved to annoy his Cherry, simply because he thought the man looked really, _really_ hot when he blushed.

**Cold:**

"_ACHOO!!_"

"I told you that you would catch a cold if you didn't put more clothes on, Master."

"Shut up, Cherry, you know you liked it."

Charley just smirked and handed his master another tissue.

**Anniversary:**

Rayflo would be the first to admit that he was surprised when he walked into the living room and Charley kissed him the second he was through the door. While he just stood there looking confused, the whole thing not having sunk in yet, Charley smirked and said, "Happy Anniversary, Master." And then went into his room, leaving Rayflo to chase after him.

Charley never did tell his master exactly what it was the anniversary of, but he didn't think that it really mattered.

**Sacra:**

"Cherry, I know he's your pet, but does he _really_ have to sleep on your bed?"

**Kiss:**

The first time Charley and Rayflo kissed, it was a complete accident. Charley had been walking towards his master, who had been lounging on the sofa when Sacra had abruptly darted in front of him and tripped him, causing him to fall right on top of his master, and thus causing their lips to meet. Charley had been the first to pull back in embarrassment, his face turning a color to rival fresh blood and about to apologize; only he never got the chance because Rayflo had pulled his head down and kissed him senseless. Charley really couldn't remember a good enough reason to protest, so he just enjoyed the kiss and returned it.

Now that kiss was definitely _not _an accident.

**Push:**

Charley had been fighting mad when Cheryl and Rayfell trapped him and his master in a broom closet for two days, but at the end of the two days, he couldn't really bring himself to be all that upset about it, since he got to cuddle with his master (the broom closet wasn't all that big) and he and his master somehow worked out that they were very much in love somewhere in between getting trapped in the closet and let out of the closet (if asked, neither could quite tell you when it happened, but neither are complaining about the fact that it did). In the end, Cheryl and Rayfell had just been giving them the push they had needed.

That didn't mean he had to thank the two troublemakers, though he did send Cheryl a rather lovely (i.e. sexy) dress along with instructions to _really_ make Rayfell sweat.

**Locked:**

"….Cherry?"

"…Yes, Master?"

"Can you please explain how you managed to get yourself locked inside of your own coffin??"

**Fluffy:**

Once, a few weeks after Chris had been turned into a vampire, Rayflo caught him sleeping curled around a fluffy stuffed animal that looked like a bear (or possibly a cat) and spent a few minutes thinking '_Cute!_' before Chris had woken up, caught his master staring at him, and promptly turned the color of a ripe tomato. Rayflo couldn't really bring himself to tease his Cherry about it though, especially since he had looked so cute curled around the fluffy toy.

**Scars:**

Rayflo didn't have any scars, but Charley knew that the deepest wounds were often the wounds of the heart. He only hoped that he wasn't the reason that his Master's heart had been hurt.

**Sleepy:**

Rayflo knew that his Cherry was completely honest when he was sleepy, and he'd surprisingly found out that information completely by accident.

He had wandered into Chris's bedroom to pester his 'son' to entertain himself, and he'd gotten to the side of the bed when he'd realized that his Cherry was sound asleep and looking so peaceful that Rayflo couldn't bring himself to disturb him, so he'd prepared to leave, but not before he'd reached out and run one of his hands through his Cherry's short blond hair, only to pull it back when he'd realized that Chris's eyes were open and glazed over.

Rayflo had said the first thing that same to his mind and that was, "Hey, Cherry, have sweet dreams?" He'd expected Chris to get angry at him for being in his room without an invitation, but instead his Cherry had answered yes. And thus Rayflo found out that if you caught him when he was really sleepy, he would answer any question you asked with complete honesty, though only for a few minutes before he went back to sleep.

The elder vampire could never bring himself to ask Chris the questions he really wanted an honest answer to.

**Laughter:**

Rayflo loved hearing his Cherry laugh, especially since he did it so rarely, so he did everything he could to make Cherry laugh, because he thought that his Cherry's laughter was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

**Handsome:**

Charley always thought his master was exceptionally handsome, but privately he thought his master looked the best when he was laughing, and that was why he never _really_ protested his master's amusement at his expense.

**Broken:**

"Master, it's okay, it's just a broken machine. You are much more important." _To me_ went unsaid, but Charley knew it was the truth.

**Payback:**

Charley got his payback for all the times Rayflo had teased him, and he thoroughly enjoyed the heated look in his master's eyes when the elder vampire saw him walking through the house in nothing but a towel, fresh from the shower.

**Lunch:**

"What the heck are you doing?!"

Charley pinned his master to the mattress, smirking at the elder vampire's indignant look, even as he pulled open Rayflo's shirt and said, "Quiet, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch."

**Party:**

Charley hated it when his master threw a wild party without warning him first, but he decided that he didn't hate them nearly as much as he thought when he saw his master gaping at him when the elder vampire saw him in too-tight pants dancing with some of the other party-goers. Charley later decided that maybe he should participate in his master's parties more often.


End file.
